Freewill
by azkabanfan
Summary: Ash is dead, Team Rocket in power, and Misty involved with someone new, but things are not always as they appear to be...
1. Chapter 1

Freewill

Part I

Two Rockets and one Meowth stood uncomfortably outside of their Boss's office. The ornate red and gold doors easily intimidated the team.

"Well, I guess we's had better go in."

Jessie studied the small cat pokemon and fixed him with a nervous smile. "I guess we better."

"Wonder why?"

Jessie flung her red hair over her shoulder, "You know why, moron, it's because of that twerp and his damn Pikachu."

"Oh, yeah…"

Jessie socked James in his stomach before throwing up her arms in frustration. "If I weren't teamed up with such losers I could have easily been Team Rocket's best agent by now!"

"Hey, are you calling me a loser?"

"Yes you loser."

The bickering went on until Meowth fixed them both with some well deserved fury swipes.

"Okay, guys," he said ignoring Jessie's yelps about her 'beautiful face', "can we just go in?"

The trio of rockets glanced at each other before Jessie called up all of her courage and knocked on the doors.

"Come in," a silky voice called. Without a word to each other Jessie, James, and Meowth all stepped into the dimly light-office. It appeared that Giovanni had redecorated since the last appearance the three had made in his office. The old wood floors had been replaced with deep red carpets and gold statues of legendary Pokemon. Giovanni, himself, sat in a large chair behind a grandiose desk. Around the office multiple guards were stationed, each with guns. Meowth took notice that all the guns were cocked and ready.

Jessie and James took a seat when he motioned towards the chairs adjacent to his desk. "You are probably wondering why you are here, correct?"

"No, sir, see Jessie already told me wh- Ow!"

Jessie had cut off his idiotic comments by elbowing him in the stomach, hard! Ignored James moans she lowered her eyes, "no, sir."

Giovanni sighed and rapped his knuckles against the desk, and the Rocket's couldn't help noticing the three gold rings on his hand. Jessie and James both fidgeted and their eyes darted around the large room, taking in the expensive paintings on the walls and the plush, luxurious furniture. Meowth was more concerned with what he could see of Giovanni's hands. Or what he _couldn't _see, as Giovanni's hands had slipped under the desk. Giovanni nodded towards one of the guards on the far side of the room. The guard briskly walked towards a panel on the wall and pressed one of the buttons. Across from the Rocket team an outsized screen descended.

"Coooool," both human Rockets said simultaneously.

The guard pushed a few more buttons; a picture appeared on the screen.

"Recognize this boy?"

The Rockets all nodded. It was a picture of a grinning, tanned boy with unruly charcoal colored hair. On his head perched a familiar hat, and on his shoulder a familiar electric type Pokemon.

Giovanni examined the photo, "Ash Ketchum."

He sighed as he slowly stood up and straightened his red, silken suit, looking presentable was very important to Giovanni, of course he could have been trying the blatant shape of a gun in his pocket. Meowth extended his claws warily.

The pictures kept changing. A picture of Ash's traveling companions, his pokemon, and back to the beginning. "Why do you think you are here?" asked Giovanni, his voice as sweet as sugar.

"We failed to capture the twerps Pikachu."

Giovanni smirked and let out a sound resembling a laugh. "Yes, yes you failed again." He allowed yet another laugh to escape.

Jessie and James glanced at each other, nervousness poignant in there eyes. This was not the reaction that was expected from their boss.

"I remember," Giovanni said, his eyes sparkling, "two pathetic teenagers trying to join Team Rocket. I knew that you would be of no use to me, however I was wrong!"

"Are we getting a raise?" questioned James.

Giovanni ignored him and continued "every mission I sent you out on was a dud, I never knew you to be successful, and never expected it, but one day… one day you found a boy; Ash Ketchum. You were supposed to be robbing a Pokemon Center of any valuable Pokemon, of course you failed at that, but it was not all a lose. You reported to me a boy, and with that boy a very powerful Pikachu. I was intrigued, but I didn't think it was that important. To get you out of my hair I gave the job of catching that little electric rat to you, in hopes that it would fry you to your deaths. It didn't, sadly, but as it began to prove it's power I thought it might be of some use to me. I began sending agents out to examine it, I saw it's strength, but I saw something else also, something better, something that made me forget about that little rat…"

"What?" shrieked Jessie in anger, "you never wanted the Pikachu?"

"No," was the boss's calm response. "That was merely a diversion from my real goal."

Jessie's voice was shaking in anger. "How many times were we electrocuted, and hurt from that damned Pikachu? We almost killed ourselves on multiple occasions, for You! Damn it, why didn't you just tell us. Fighting that Pikachu put us through some of the worst pain that I have ever felt, but I did it, so you could have your prized Pikachu! Well, fuck you, just fuck y- Uh"

Jessie let out a cry as Giovanni slapped her across her face. She fell to the ground holding her cheek in pain.

"Giovanni got very close to her, spitting as he spoke. "Listen you little bitch, you never talk to me like that, got it?"

Jessie nodded her eyes brimming with tears.

Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk. "You morons were just to convince Ash that Team Rocket was a weak and never posed a threat to him!"

"To him?"

"Yes, you fools, I was never after Pikachu. If I had wanted that Pokemon I easily could have sent better Rockets after it. I was after his trainer!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth stared at him, shocked and upset. Giovanni laughed at the trio's faces. "Now," he said softly, your job is over. I can hardly have you bumbling around whilst the more "delicate" procedures go on."

"Are we fired?" asked James in a shaking voice.

Giovanni pulled out his gun and pointed it at James, "In a sense."

Then Meowth struck with his fury swipes ready. He raised them towards Giovanni's head, but before any damage was done a plethora of shots rang out. Every guard in the room had fired at Meowth, and none had missed. Jessie barely had time to cry over Meowth's dead body before all the guns were centered around the two remaining Rockets.

Giovanni laughed as he approached Jessie and James. "You cannot escape; there is no way for you to win! He circled around Jessie, and smirked, "of course I have always found you to be quite lovely, my dear, so maybe…" He left the sentence lingering as he brushed Jessie's scarlet hair off the nape of her neck, Jessie shivered at Giovanni's touch. James let out an inhuman roar and charged at Giovanni, knocking him to the ground, "Never say that again!"

James found himself flying through the air and slammed against the wall, knocking down some of the priceless works of art.

"James," Jessie let out a frightened cry and tried to run towards him, but was held back by two of the guards.

Giovanni sneered and cocked his gun, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

A gun shot rang out through the silent office. It pierced through the soft flesh of the purple-haired man. His eyes opened wide and he made a gurgling sound before falling to the ground.

"James!"

Jessie broke free of the guards and raced toward her long time friend and partners side. "No!"

James turned his head ever so slightly towards the crimson-haired beauty. His pale face shined with sweat and flecks of dirt and blood. He moaned softly and glanced at her. She reached a hand out towards him, her hand the same ghostlike shade as his face, which she stroked softly. The bullet that had struck his chest was preventing him from saying what they both knew he wanted to. As Jessie watched James take his last breaths she leaned down and kissed him softly on his cheek. He gave her a soft smile before he spoke, "Jessie…"

"Yes?"

"When Giovanni hit you I should have killed him."

"Jessie looked into her friends deep blue eyes and gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand. James managed to squeeze back before death took hold of him.

Jessie stood up shaking, and attempted to wipe some of the blood off her face. She stared at the dark man in front of her with a deep and serious hatred.

"You bastard!"

Giovanni smirked and stepped towards her, his hand still on the holster of his gun. Jessie kept her eyes warily on him as he slinked towards her.

"Bastard I may be, but soon I will be a bastard with an unbeatable weapon."

Jessie backed towards the door slowly; the guards didn't seem to notice. She yanked it open, and began running.

"Kill her!"

As soon as the command was given guards poured out form the room. One took aim and fired, the bullet hit it's mark. Jessie didn't have time to scream as she fell to the ground,

Giovanni smiled as he heard the guns roaring. His guard informed him that Jessie was dead, and Giovanni's smile grew wider, "send them in!"

"Yes sir."

Through the door entered two individuals.

"You called, Sir?" croaked out the taller of the two.

Giovanni motioned towards the screen, "I want this boy alive, do what you must with his friends, but I want him here as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!" chimed two voices.

"Oh, Butch, Cassidy, don't fail me…"

Disclaimer- Trust me I don't own Pokemon.

So how was it? I would love review Puhleaseeeeee. This doesn't seem very AAMRN but it will be, don't worry.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Freewill

Chapter II

"Ash Ketchum!"

"Oh no!" Ash winced as he looked towards the wiry frame of a certain red-headed fifteen year old.

"You got us lost again."

Ash brushed his hair away from his face and tried to think of an excuse. He failed.

"The scenery is nice," chimed in their third companion.

Misty turned furiously to the tall, tanned youth before her. "The scenery is nice? What scenery? All I see are shrubs, weeds, and CATERPIE!" Misty screeched that last word as she noticed the bug pokemon in front of her. She grabbed a hold of Ash's shirt and clung to him.

Ash smirked as Misty shook with fear, Misty may act all tough, but if there was one thing that Ash could and would always hold against her it was her longtime fear of anything creepy or crawly.

"Awww," he mocked. "Are you afwaid of da wittle catewpie?"

Misty straightened up as the Caterpie inched away from them. "I hate bug types. You know that."

Brock got an evil glint in his eyes. "Why is it," he asked "that you always cling to Ash whenever you're scared?"

"WHAT? I do not!"

"Actually, Mist, you kind of do…" Ash's voice faded as he saw Misty's face turning bright red.

"I…uh..wai-, but..," Misty stuttered, the blush on her face descending down her swan-like neck, and across her delicate collarbone.

"You like me," teased Ash.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Awww man," Brock moaned to Pikachu. "They're gonna be going at this for the rest of the day!"

"Pika pi…"

For the umpteenth time Brock was trying to consolidate the fighting teens. They hadn't said more than one word to each other for two hours. Brock was past the "thank god they're not fighting anymore stage" out of the "let them work it out" stage and was well into the "this is annoying, they had better apologize" stage. Unfortunately, neither Ash nor Misty was willing to bend first. The both of them walked on opposite sides of Brock and every so often, would let out an annoyed humph. Brock knew that his friends were not at the pinnacle of maturity and would not apologize, unless he did something.

So he did something.

"I am not making anything to eat at all until _someone_ apologizes. Ash and Misty turned to stare at each other. Misty's aqua colored eyes penetrated into Ash's dark brown ones. Eventually Ash's stomach got the best of him.

"Fine!" Ash snapped! "I apologize!"

Misty smirked, "apology, accepted!"

"Great, I'll start my famous lazy boy no-chew stew!" And with a flourish of kitchen utensils Brock was off searching for firewood.

"I take that back!" mocked Ash sticking out his tongue.

"Well, Brock will be interested to hear of this. Face it Ketchum I can go way longer with out a food."

"Cannot!"

"Ash, all you ever care about is food and Pokemon."

"I do not!"

Misty rolled her eyes and examined her fingernails, with a sigh she turned back towards Ash, "Yes, Ash, that is all you ever think about."

Ash sighed and almost looked upset, "I do care about other things, Mist, I swear."

"Sure ya do…"

"I know that my dream to become the greatest master ever is important, but some things are more important."

"Such as?"

"You."

"WHAT??!!"

Ash's face turned bright red as soon as he realized what he had let slip. "Er- I mean you and Brock, and uh- all my _friends. _He stressed the words friends so Misty didn't get any wrong ideas.

"Oh," she said softly, "I see."

Strange, she seemed saddened. Ash shrugged, girls were so weird sometimes. Suddenly Misty jumped up "let's help Brock collect firewood." Ash nodded and also jumped up.

"Bet I can collect more!"

Misty stared at the cocky fourteen-year old, though she had to look down because she had at least 2 inches on him. "I think not!"

Ash just laughed and took off, "loser," he called back.

Misty was not about to let this arrogant jerk call her a loser. She took off sprinting and her long strides soon surpassed Ash. "Who's the loser now?"

Try as he might Ash couldn't pass her, so he settled for the next best thing.

"Ouch!" cried Misty as she fell to the ground. She glared up at Ash. "You tripped me."

Ash just winked and ran on. By the time Misty got up Ash was disappearing around a turn. She began to run after him, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

"That's him, huh Cassidy?"

The lithe blonde women nodded in response to her partner's question.

"Right," cackled Butch, pulling out a gun, "let's go get um'."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon.

Sorry this chap didn't have any action. Unless you count Ash and Misty fighting of course… anyways reviews and critiques are appreciated. Thanks.

-A


	3. Chapter 3

Freewill

Part III

"Now where did Ash go?" wondered Misty aloud. There little race had escalated into and all out brawl, including kicking, punching, scratching and the occasional bite, but Ash had fled when Misty had taken out her trusty mallet. Misty sighed and grabbed some dry branches for the firewood; she would find Ash later. She walked on collecting various branches and dried leaves, unaware of the two figures following her.

"We can use the girl," muttered Butch to his female partner.

Cassidy nodded in agreement and reached into a bag. In it she selected a long knife. "This might be better suited for the job!"

Butch examined the glistening metal and licked his lips, "Yes, it might be."

Misty slowed her walk down to a near stop; something was wrong, she could feel it. She had none of her Pokeballs with her, and Togepi was back at the camp. Misty shrugged off the feeling, it was probably nothing, but even so maybe she should head back to the campsite. "Do you think she saw us?" questioned Butch.

"Well," answered Cassidy, "even if she did, there's nothing she can do. She doesn't appear to have any weapons with her, and Giovanni assured us that none of them have any fighting or defensive skills."

"What about her Pokemon? We know that they all have pretty tough Pokemon."

Cassidy glared at him, "our Pokemon can easily handle whatever they can throw at us?"

"Even that Pikachu?"

"Yes, and besides we're going to have a little bargaining power," Cassidy motioned towards the ginger-haired girl that they could see edging her way around the bushes.

Butch got an evil glint in his eye, "Now?"

"Now!"

The two Rockets's jumped from the bushes, weapons in hand, however they lost the element of surprise when Misty saw the light reflecting off the knife and let out a blood curling scream.

Cassidy dived at her in hopes of knocking her to the ground, but Misty managed to move and make a run for it.

"Ash!" she screamed in terror, "Ash, Brock, HELP! It's Te-umph."

Butch had a gloved hand wrapped around her mouth and a knife held at her throat. "You make one sound and you are dead! Got it?"

Misty nodded her head in fear, and Butch loosened his grip slightly. Now, Misty didn't have many weapons, but she used one of them. She bit down, hard.

"Ahh," Butch screamed "that fucking hurt!"

Misty took her chance and kicked him in his crotch, and she kicked it well, pretty hard- let's just say hopefully Butch doesn't want kids.

"Ash, it's Team Rocket, I need help!"

Cassidy noticed Butch doubled over in pain on the ground, uggh once again she was going to have do it herself. She let fly a Pokeball, "Venasaur, go!"

The grass Pokemon materialized, ready to fight.

"Grab her, vinewhip!" The green ropes wrapped themselves around Misty's legs, knocking her to the ground.

Cassidy walked up close to her "like my new Pokemon? It was a gift from the boss, for completing the most missions with success."

Misty struggled to sit up, "whadda ya want? I don't have Pikachu."

Before the fair- haired women could answer her partner came up, still in some pain. He called Venasur off.

"You Bitch!" he cried yanking Misty up by her hair, as Cassidy watched, amused.

"Hey, Cass," he called in mock confusion.

"Hmmm?"

"The boss just said that we couldn't hurt Ash, right?"

"That's right Butch, he never said anything about this little girl."

Butch laughed, "hear that honey? I can do what I want with _you_." He slammed her head against the wall and pressed a hand against her chest, Misty whimpered in fear. He trailed his other hand down the side of her face, bringing it towards his own. He loosened his pants and whispered in her ear, "I think you know what I want…"

Meanwhile, Ash was racing through the forest screaming Brock's name, he stopped when he heard a voice try to sedate him, it was Brock.

"Whoah, Ash, calm down buddy, what's up?"

"Mi-Misty," Ash panted, "she was screaming really loudly."

Brock groaned, "c'mon, she probably saw some Beedrill and flipped."

"No!" I heard her yell something about Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket? We had better find her soon!" The two boys took off into the forest in hopes of finding their friend.

Butch let out a sigh as Misty spit in his face, really this girl was so annoying, that fiery attitude of hers. Oh well, all the more fun to break. Butch pulled his pants down and grabbed Misty's arms. "First, I'm going to hurt you like you hurt me. Second, I'm going to have some fun with you, and lastly, I'm going to kill you," and with those words he knocked Misty down and smashed her across her face, Cassidy merely stood there, leering. Misty's hand flew to her cheek as Butch hit her again before slipping his hands down her shorts. "Actually, I think that I'll have fun with you first."

He pulled his hands out and ripped off Misty's shirt and pinned down her shoulders. He leaned close to her, "you really are pretty you know."

"Misty," a voice cried out.

"Huh," Butch spun around allowing Misty the chance to look up.

"Ash, Brock!" she cried joyously. Ash raced towards look with an intense look of hatred on his face, "get off of her!" he called, but before he could reach Butch Cassidy hit him in his gut with her elbow. "Ugghh," he moaned.

This gave Butch enough time to pull up his pants and force Misty up. As Brock raced to help Ash, Butch wrapped his hand around Misty's neck. "You don't want to do that…" he said.

"Misty," gasped Ash.

Butch sneered, "if either of you takes one step I will strangle her!" Too prove his point he tightened his hands around Misty's neck. Misty's hands thrashed desperately too try and remove Butch's hands, "Ash," she cried weakly.

Ash stared with fear, this could not be happening. One of his best friends was in the hands of a maniac, and he had no idea what to do. In a Pokemon battle he always could come up with something, turn the battle around, but this wasn't a Pokemon battle and Ash was clueless.

Cassidy sensed that they were in control, "Now Ashy, we promise not to hurt your little girlfriend if you come with us peacefully.

"No, Ash" cried Brock.

Butch squeezed Misty's neck cutting off the air, "I think yes."

Ash panicked, he didn't have any Pokemon, except Pikachu, and he- wait, Pikachu. Where are ya buddy, though Ash. As if reading Ash's mind Pikachu appeared behind the Rockets. Ash let out a relieved sigh. "Okay," he said, "I'll come." The Rockets grinned at each other.

"Tackle, now!"

"What?" the Rockets said simultaneously, and turned around. It was too late, Pikachu slammed Butch in the stomach and he stumbled, dropping Misty too the ground.

"The sign of a good trainer, your Pokemon can always tell when you're in trouble."

"Pineco, go!" now that Cassidy wasn't watching Brock let out his Pokemon.

"Tackle!" both trainers called out. Pikachu and Pineco each slammed against one of the Rockets, causing them both to hit a tree. "They should be out cold for a while," Brock commented, as he called back his Pokemon.

"Misy," Ash bellowed as he raced towards the fallen girl. He kneeled down and brushed her hair off her face. His blood boiled as he traced the bruises of Butch's hand with his fingers. Misty's eyes fluttered and she groaned softly and sat up. Ash ran his eyes over her. Her face was bruised and bloody and she had dirt all over her arms and legs. She was wearing no shirt, and her suspenders were ripped and hanging limply.

"Are you okay?" Ash whispered.

Misty nodded and threw her arms around him. Ash was surprised, but eagerly hugged back and ran his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"I think they're gonna kiss," whispered Brock to Pikachu.

"I don't think so!"

The sound of a gun going off drew Ash and Misty away from each other, as they watched in horror. A bullet struck Brock in the back, and another, and another.

"No!" Ash and Misty cried out as their friend fell to the ground. The ringing in their ears was so great they couldn't hear Butch sneak up behind them and crack his gun down on Misty's head. Ash let out a horrified scream.

"She'll be okay," snapped Butch as Misty collapsed, "but you won't be."

Ash jumped up, "how, what?"

Cassidy laughed "we're Team Rocket agents those weak Pokemon couldn't knock us out!" She released a Pokeball, "take care of that Pikachu!"

"Venasaur!"

Ash didn't have time to react as the Venasaur let out a razor leaf attack. It followed with a vinewhip knocking Pikachu to the ground.

"Crush it!"

With this command the Venasaur stood over Pikachu and brought it's foot down. Ash could hear the sound of breaking bones. "Pikachu!!!!!" he cried, but he was too late. Ash picked up the limp body and began to sob, "you bitch!" he cried, "you killed him!"

Cassidy laughed, "Venasaur, grab Ash, vinewhip!"

Ash jumped out of the way and began running; he needed to get his Pokemon. The tears in his eyes dulled his vision, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, he thought. I couldn't save you…"

"Uhhh," he hit a rock and went flying, allowing Butch and Cassidy to catch up with him. Cassidy lifted her pointy boot up and kicked him in the face.

"You're pathetic," she whispered, "simply pathetic. You couldn't save any of your friends of your precious Pikachu."

Even though Ash was in pain anger sharpened his skills. He flew at Cassidy with all his might and tackled her to the ground. He punched her in the face multiple times before going to Butch, who had drawn his knife. He slashed at Ash's chest, and hit his mark. Butch grabbed a tranquilizer and jabbed it into Ash's leg "nighty-night."

A few hours later Officer Jenny surveyed the scene, and sighed. A trainer camping in the woods had called in and said that they had been camping out in the woods and heard gun shots. Jenny had arrived at the scene and found hell. She glanced over to where the red- haired girl was being treated and smiled kindly at her. The girl's forehead was lined with sweat, "Ash," she panted, "where's Ash?"

Jenny exhaled, the girl had been asking about Ash for twenty minutes.

"We didn't find another body," said Jenny, as sympathetic as she could be. The girl let out a strangled cry.

Jenny returned to the crime scene unhappily. "Mam, we found this." Jenny examined the old hat.

"Where was it?"

"It was down near the ravine!"

"Any bodies?"

"No mam?"

Jenny would have to question that red-headed girl more later. The older boy had already been sent to the hospital. Jenny turned the hat over in her hands; she needed to get some answers.

In a different town a frowning man was staring down at a body, "Not exactly the state I asked him to be in."

Butch and Cassidy fixed each other with nervous glances. "We're sorry sir, but complications arose."

"Giovanni sighed and rubbed his temples, "oh well, I suppose he is here and in one piece, you did well."

Butch and Cassidy stood up straight, "thank you, sir!"

Giovanni smiled, "I suppose you deserve a reward." He reached into his desk and pulled out a gun, "and here it is."

He shot Butch and Cassidy so fast that they didn't have time to react. He looked down at the two dead bodies on his floor, really this was getting ridiculous, he had just renovated, and he needed new carpet already. It was a shame to lose two great agents, but they knew too much. He looked at the dark-haired boy crumpled on the floor, besides this plan was worth the death of hundreds of Team Rocket agents.

"You, boy, are the key to Team Rocket power!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon.This chapter had a lot more action in it. I doubt the next one will though. As always please review. thanks.

-A


	4. Chapter 4

6 years later…

"Reports of a bombing in Viridian City are just now coming in."

-Click

"Seven were found dead."

-Click

"With fourteen persons still missing authorities are bamboozled."

With a final click Misty shut off the television and stood up.

"Anything good on?"

Misty glanced towards the chestnut-haired, twenty-four year old.

"Oh, just the usual Brock, some bombings a murder or two-"

"Ya know, Mist; you really shouldn't joke about that kind of thing."

Misty fixed him with an icy glare, "so you tell me everyday, and didn't I tell you not to call me Mist anymore."

"Um, why?"

"Because," Misty accentuated, "Mist is just so adolescent. I'm not fifteen anymore."

"Coulda fooled me," joked Brock.

"Ha ha ha, aren't we hilarious?"

"Yes, actually."

Misty scowled at the man in front of her before spinning neatly and climbing up the stairs towards the main bedrooms.

"No fair," Brock groaned "I can't climb stairs."

Misty turned back towards her friend and looked him over. His once short and spiky hair had grown considerably longer, now mirroring Tracey's (sans the headband). He was still deeply tanned with broad shoulders. In fact other than his older looking face he still basically mirrored his eighteen year old self, except for the wheelchair that is. Though Misty had grown accustomed to the wheelchair, he had had it for six years; it still served as a horrible reminder of that night. That night when Ash-

Misty shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind of any Ash related thoughts. He was dead.

Brock, as if reading her mind, smiled at her. Misty swallowed and grinned back in an attempt to hide any of her feelings of sadness. "How bout we watch a movie tonight?"

"Alright!" cheered Misty, "but I get to pick!"

"What!!! I am not watching some lame plotless chick flick."

"Sorry, Buddy, it's my gym!"

Laughing and joking Misty and Brock maneuvered their way around the large gym and into the family room, the only room with a big screen TV. Misty selected Must Love Growlithes and encased herself with her favorite blue Tentacool blanket. The movie started and Misty's eyes began to close and she soon drifted off. Brock glanced over at the girl wrapped up in the blanket and allowed himself a soft smile. He turned off the movie and wheeled himself towards his room, turning off various lights as he scooted towards the opposite end of the house. It was still fairly early, being only 8:00pm, so Brock was hardly tired. There was plenty he could have done, made some more Pokemon food, cleaned up a little, help Misty with some paperwork, but he really wasn't in the mood. Brock lowered down the blinds on his windows and sighed before he wheeled himself towards his bed and struggled into it. It may have been only 8 o'clock, but going to bed early was becoming a regular occurrence. It's not like there was much to stay up for; Cerulean was a quiet city, not exactly known for its nightlife and anything it had before, Team Rocket put a quick stop to. Brock clenched his hands into a fist, even thinking about Team Rocket made him livid; after all they had chased him out of his home, taken over his city, shot him, destroyed his dream, and had ruined countless lives.

"I hate you," he whispered, his voice bitter, "I hate all of you!"

With thoughts of dead Team Rocket members instead of the typical counting sheep, he was finally lulled to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I updated, shocking. Sorry it was so long. My computer broke and then they didn't have the piece in stock, ect….

And this was kind of a mean chapter anyways, it was short and pointless, but I needed a transition, sorry. I will update this one sooner, and reviews, as always, are very helpful

Disclaimer- Pokemon does not belong to me


	5. Chapter 5

Freewill

Part 5

The sun's faint rays flooded in through the gaps of the blinds and signified the early morning. Seven in the morning, a time for most to get up and venture out into the brisk air too their jobs and obligations, but all this was lost on a certain snoozing red-head.

"Misty."

"Hmmmm," Misty responded, her voice muffled by the cushion.

"Misty!"

"MISTY!!!"

"I'm coming!" Misty snapped as she rolled off the couch and ended up on the floor. I hate when I wake up on the couch she thought, it's so annoying. She yanked herself up and stormed into the kitchen angrily.

"Oh, no," groaned Brock, as Misty stomped into the kitchen; she did not look like she was in a good mood. She trudged towards the fridge and flung it open.

"What's up with you?"

Misty gave Brock a glare that would melt ice.

"I do not like it when _somebody _wakes me up, for no reason, plus, I hate sleeping on the couch. You should have woken me up last night.

"Misty, one thing I will never do is wake you up when I'm in the same room as you! Last time I did that I was out cold for a day!"

"Yeah, well…HMPH!"

Brock just raised an amused eyebrow as he stared at the girl in front of him, her hair was all over her face and she looked half asleep, yawning she poured herself some orange juice.

"Mist, you need more substance than OJ, today the gym is open."

Misty rolled her eyes, "like anyone ever comes anymore… and don't call me Mist!"

Brock rolled his eyes and continued going through the mail as Misty climbed upstairs to her room to change clothes. "Bill," he muttered, "junk, magazine, magazine, bill, magazine, magazine, _catalogue, _more magazines, ah here we go." He pulled out a cream envelope out of the stack of Misty's shopping magazines; in neat blue letters across the top it said Gym Leaders Association.

"Letter from the GLA!"

Misty walked back into the room with a hairbrush and snatched it out of his hands and began to read it "Dear Misty, blah, blah, blah, the Gym Leaders Association will be holding the annual Christmas party, yada, yada, yada, December 12 at the League headquarters. Lame!" Misty tossed the letter to the ground and picked up a magazine

"What do you mean lame? It happens to be a very fun party!"

"Look," Misty said, "it's not that I don't mind all the parties that the League has, but in the last six months the League has thrown five parties and hosted fourteen meetings for the gym leaders of Kanto!"

Brock shrugged, "you don't have to go; I might though. I mean just think of all the hot gym leader girls…"

Misty groaned as Brock went into 'girl mode.' She turned and walked back towards her room, for all she knew it would take him hours to break free of his fanciful little world were girls actually liked him. She collapsed on her bed with a sigh and thought about the invitation. It wasn't that she didn't like parties, she just didn't go to them much, but it was this stupid cover-up that the league was trying to pull. The parties, the "mandatory" meeting regarding each individual's gym, it was all a cover up for the fact that the era of gym badges was ending. It used to be that all types of trainers would go from gym to gym fighting for badges, they would work to be able to compete in the tournament in the end, too beat out the competition and be the best; with the rise of Team Rocket that had ended. It was much too dangerous to travel alone, and even if you were brave enough to take the gym leader challenge, well; Team Rocket was always on the look out for strong trainers. That's not to say that the gyms were moot. People did still travel and fight, just a lot less, and in fewer cities. It used to take eight badges now it took only five. Misty felt a pang of sadness, Ash wouldn't have cared, he would have kept going, and he would have tried to be the best. Misty let out a soft moan,

Ash had to be dead. There was too much blood the officers said, he is dead.

Misty reached under her covers and pulled out a worn shoebox. In it was a dirty league hat, and some photographs. Misty selected her favorite and looked it over; it was her and Ash smiling with Ash's arm around her shoulder. It was windy so both their eyes were watering and Misty's red hair was wrapping itself around her neck and blowing into Ash's face. They were both wearing wide smiles. Misty rubbed her hand across it and put it back, she had used to cry every time she saw this, which explained why it was under her bed, but now it was more of an inner sadness.

"Misty!"

Ah, girl mode was over.

"You have a challenger!"

Misty cocked an eyebrow, surprised. It had been a few week since her last battle. Her gym was actually one of the most commonly visited, after Celadon City and Fuchsia Island. Brock's hometown, Pewter City was never visited; Misty didn't think anyone lived there anymore.

Misty stepped into the main pool area and took a look at her opponent. He was tall, with a lanky build and dark blue hair in messy spikes; he appeared to be about her age, maybe only twenty, and he wore a pair of slim glasses.

"Hi, I'm Joey Reed!"

She fixed him with what she hoped was a confident and mature smile and introduced herself, "I am the leader of the Cerulean City gym, and if you beat me you will receive the Cascade Badge. This will be a two on two battle." She noticed Joey staring at her.

He reddened, "sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't think you'd be so beautiful…"

Misty giggled softly, sure she was used to the attention that almost every guy she ran into gave her, but, hey, that wasn't to say that she ever got tired of it. And Joey was kind of cute, in a dorky, shy way.

"My first Pokemon is Starme!"

"Go Magnemite!"

"Good choice," nodded Misty approvingly.

"Thanks! Now lets battle!"

Starme, quick attack!"

"Dodge!" The electric Pokemon moved out of the way! "Good now tackle it!"The tackle attack hit Misty's Pokemon and knocked it backwards. "Thundershock!" the attack struck dead on!

"Get up!" called Misty. The struggling water type managed to get back up and Misty immediately called out a recover attack!

"Tackle it again!" shouted Joey.

"Swift!" The attack clearly had a damaging effect on Starme and Mist took that as her opportunity to attack with a quick attack. The Magnemite fell to the ground, defeated.

"Return," exclaimed Joey, "this battle is far from over! Venasaur, I choose you!"

"Venasaur!"

Misty closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after all these years she still hated Venasaurs. Joey must have picked up on he discomfort. "Are you okay?"

Misty nodded, "I just never liked Venasaurs that much!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to choose a Pokemon that was so upsetting to you…"

Misty smiled at Joey's consideration, "I'll just have to beat you quickly!"

"I think not, razor leaf, go!"

The blade sharp leaves sliced across the already weakened Starme, knocking it out. "Good job Starme, go Politoed!" The green Pokemon appeared, ready to battle.

"Solar Beam!"

"Water gun while you have time!" The water struck home, but seemed to have little effect on the well-trained grass type.

"VENASUAR!" With a cry of its own name, Venasaur let loose the solar beam.

"Poli-"

"Oh, no!" but Politoed got back up and resumed a fighting postion.

"Razor leaf!"

Dodge and body slam!" Politoed easily avoided the attack and slammed into the Venasaur, which promptly fell to the ground. Misty watched the Pokemon struggle to get up, "Okay, as soon as it lets loose another attack wait for my single to dodge."

"Vinewhip!"

Misty watched the vinewhip, as it appeared to be moving in slow motion. "Grab her, vinewhip," two green vines wrapped around her legs, she fell to the ground-

"Poli-" Misty jumped, caught up in her nightmare she had completely forgotten about the battle, the vinewhip had knocked out Politoed.

"Sorry," she whispered as she withdrew him, she walked over to Joey and presented him with a badge. "Good job, you earned this."

"Alright! Thanks, but what was up, you kind of zoned out…"

"Huh, oh just thinking…"

Joey nodded, "uh so I'm going to be in the city for a couple of days, so do you maybe- um, wannahangout!" He said the last words so quickly that it took Misty a few seconds to decipher them. Misty was surprised, Joey was cute and sweet, but Misty's mind back to the picture of her and Ash.

"I would like too, but I can't…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ummm no, not really." Misty watched as the eager grin was wiped off Joey's face, "why not?"

"Look," she snapped, "I just can't!"

Joey's face fell and he looked down at his feet, "oh, okay, I guess I'll just go, I didn't expect you to want to anyways…"

Misty watched Joey's back as he retreated and before she new what she was doing she opened her mouth, "Joey, wait!" He turned around, "actually it would be fun to go out."

Joey grinned ecstatically, "really??!!! Great, I can come around tonight around seven and I'll take you out for dinner."

"Sure, great!"

"See ya at seven, bye!"

"Bye…"

As soon as Joey was out of sight, Misty fell to the floor and groaned. What did I do? she thought, I really cannot date right now.

"Hello, earth to Misty," Misty opened her eyes to Brock, "you are not going to believe what I just did."

"What, lose?"

"No, well that also, but I just committed myself to a date.

"What?" The updatable Misty Waterflower is going out with someone? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Joey Reed."

Brock actually smiled, "good, I'm glad that you're finally going out and having some fun, you need this!"

"No I do not!" Misty snapped, "I am going to cancel this right now!"

"Whoa, let's not be too hasty."

"Too late!"

She stormed towards the phone; Brock just grinned and followed her. She was glaring at the telephone. "Don't know his number, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Brock laughed, "what on earth is so offensive about this guy that you will not even give him a chance?"

"Nothing is wrong with him, I just can't do this. When he comes to pick me up, I'll just tell him that I made a mistake and-"

"Hold it, why can't you give him a chance?"

"Well, because, because, because he's…"

"No Ash, right?"

Misty slid down to the ground and allowed a tear to slip out, "yes."

"Misty, I know you loved Ash, we all did, but you have to let him go, please, for your own sake!"

Misty's thin frame began to shake as she started crying, "I can't, Brock, you don't understand, I know that no matter how great a guy is he will never measure up to Ash."

Brock reached out and held her hand, "Misty it is okay, you aren't the only one feeling that. When he was pronounced dead, I didn't know what to do, but Misty he can't come back to you, please give Joey a chance," by now tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"How can I do this? I feel like I'm abandoning him."

"Dating somebody else is not abandoning him! I swear. He would have wanted you to be happy."

"Br- Brock?" Her voice was shaky.

"What?"

"Do you think he's dead?" There she had said it, the question that she had wanted to ask him for so long.

Brock smiled sadly, "I don't know, I really don't, for so long I refused to accept it, I still don't, it just seems like, if he was alive that he-

"Would have overcome whatever was controlling him and found us," finished Misty.

"Yes."

Misty stood up and suddenly engulfed Brock in a hug, "thanks".

"Not a problem."

"I have to get ready for my date now."

"It's only a little past eight!"

Misty grinned a wiped the tears off her face, "I am a girl, remember?"

"Most of the time, not really…"

Misty smacked Brock across the face. "Ouch!" he cried.

"Next time don't insult me!"

"Okay, jeez…"

The time was 6:45, and Misty found she was actually excited, and nervous, it had been a while since she had been on a real date, a while meaning NEVER. She looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time and fixed her side ponytail, it was a low one, and not the kind sure wore as a kid. Her black knee length skirt flowed when she walked, and she loved how her light blue top showed off her figure without making her look like a slut, and the finishing touch, a silver Starme necklace given to her by Brock for her eighteenth birthday. Slipping on a pair of black heels and adding some lip-gloss, she felt ready.

"Wow," commented Brock as she came down the stairs, "you look pretty hot!"

Misty grinned and turned to show off her outfit, as if by perfect timing there was a knock on the door. Misty slowly opened it, "hi," she stated simply.

"Whoa," Joey's mouth dropped, "you look amazing."

"Oh!" Misty could defiantly feel her face turning bright red. He looked pretty good himself, he was wearing a white shirt tucked into black dress pants, and his hair had been combed back, she giggled as she noticed the small hoop in his right ear.

"Uhhh, I got a cab."

"Great, where are we going?" asked Misty.

"This restaurant called the Rapadash Café."

"Oh I love that place."

"Good," said Joey looking relieved.

They climbed into the taxi and soon arrived at the restaurant. Joey walked up to the maitre d' and gave them the reservation name and soon Joey and Misty were seated.

"So, Misty, ummm do you run the gym by yourself?"

"No, actually my friend Brock helps a lot, my sisters used to, but they are all very involved in modeling now, so…"

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence and Misty fidgeted a bit with her spoon before striking up a conversation. "So, how old are you?"

"Just turned twenty-two."

"Really, that's kind of old to be starting out on a Pokemon journey, isn't it?" said Misty.

"Actually, being a Pokemon trainer was not always what I wanted too do. I have always wanted to study ancient Pokemon, and I actually got a scholarship to one of the most prestigious researcher colleges in the Kanto Region, but I figured that if I ever wanted to learn about Pokemon I oughta train them."

"Wow," Misty was very impressed, "ancient Pokemon as in Kabuto and Aerdactyl?"

"No, actually I want to study ancient forms of Pokemon that we have around today."

Misty was confused, "can you explain that a little more?"

"Sure!" Joey leaned forward; obviously this was one of his passions.

"Excuse me, sir and Madame, but may I take your order?"

"Oh, sorry, I want the steak dinner with water."

"I'll have the same as him."

"Very good madame."

The waiter left and Misty asked Joey to continue.

"Well, in my opinion all Pokemon don't look the way they do today. Fossils for example have shown a small turtle Pokemon-"

"Like a Squirtle?"

"Kind of, but with a considerably softer shell, and it's leg muscles indicated it too be much less agile. The fossils change, however, sometime around 800B.C. This is also the time that historians accredit the rise in popularity of Pokemon battles."

"Oh," interrupted Misty, "you think that so many people fighting with Pokemon made them grow stronger over time."

Joey grinned, "exactly, ya know not a lot of people understand what I'm talking about."

Misty smiled back at him and at that time the food arrived. Misty and Joey ate and talked about everything from the gym to Pokemon genetics. Misty was actually having fun. After Joey insisted on paying the check they got up, and Misty was more than happy when Joey suggested walking her home, and she didn't protest when he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"What causes the Pokemon to evolve so suddenly now, like when they reach a certain level?"

"Well," Joey stated "that is part of the reason I want to be a Pokemon Researcher."

"It could be that-"

"Misty, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like how beautiful you look."

Misty smiled, if her face wasn't red before it was certainly red now. Her smile lessened as they reached the gym, she was upset that the date was almost over. Joey walked her up to the front door, "I had fun tonight! You're really a funny, smart, and beautiful girl. I'm glad that we met."

"I had a great time also." Misty noticed that their faces were moving closer together. Before she knew what was happening Joey's lips were on top of hers, she closed her eyes and kissed him back as she felt his arms move around her waist. She didn't know how long they kissed: seconds, minutes, hours, she didn't really care. They slowly broke apart and Misty looked into Joey's dark green eyes, "Thank you," she said simply.

He kissed her again, "you're very welcome." With that he walked down the path and blew her one last kiss before disappearing into the night.

As soon as he was gone Misty giddily opened the door and raced up too her room; for the first time in a while, she was truly very happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a pretty long chapter, so hopefully it will make up for the last one. For anyone who was expecting AAMR, sorry, but that will come (a lot) later. As of now, I like Joey too much to get rid of him. Exams are coming up, but after that I hope 2 get a few more chapters done. Please R&R. Thanks

disclaimer- i do not own Pokemon.


End file.
